Heretofore, two-speed transmissions have normally incorporated gears running in oil baths. One problem with such devices is that the gears make a substantial amount of noise and must be lubricated continuously to minimize wear. While these type of transmissions may be satisfactory for certain purposes, when a large number of such devices are utilized in an area, they produce very undesirable conditions.